Influencal Malfoy
by RainingLove
Summary: Malfoy's a partier and decides that Potter deserves a sexy present...himself maybe? WARNING: BIG TIME ONE-SHOT! RATED M FOR AWESOME SEXINESS! NOW R&R!


"Hey bar tender! Three olives, I like it dirty," the blonde smirked seductively up at the bar tender. Draco Malfoy was at a bar in London one late night, just out having a good time as he usually loved to do. Smiling sweetly, he sipped his martini then went to the dance floor.

He found a very cute ass shaking near by and decided to go and greet that round ass. Pressing close to the owner of that very ass, he moved with the beat of the pounding music. The raven haired boy took his long fingers to curl into the hair of the other man as they danced, back to front.

Draco was pleased that his victim was so welcoming to his intrusions. Smiling deviously he placed his hands on the males hips as they swung back and forth, then whispered in his ear, "Can I get you a drink?"

The raven haired boy turned and soon stormy grey eyes met bright green. Draco gawked at his old school rival. But Harry smiled up at the dumbfounded boy and his grin widen even more. "I would love one!" Harry Potter took the blonde's hand and dragged him to the bar.

"What the hell are you doing here Potter," Draco chuckled as the two men took a seat.

"It's my birthday if you must know," Potter grinned.

"Oh? Hey tender!"

"Oh god not you again," the bar tender walked over to the blonde forcing a grin off his amused face.

"I'll have another martini, it's still early! Same as last time. And my friend here will have a tequila, it makes him flirty," Malfoy smirked with a wink.

"Why you remembered," Harry giggled placing a hand on Draco's leather covered legs.

"Mmmm why would I forget about the one of the best Christmas parties I've ever been to," Draco's voiced softly as he inched closer to Harry's neck. Breathing lightly on his jaw line. Causing the green eyed wizard to have shivers going down his spine.

"Just because that night was very unMalfoy of you," Harry panted as he inched closer.

"No…I'm just a bad influence for you, now aren't I?"

"Mmmm very much so."

Draco kissed the other man's neck, to his jaw line, down to his chin, to the tip of his nose, and finally on the lips. Eagerly Harry leaned in to the kiss, deepening it to the best of his abilities. Both male's hands entwined in each other's hair.

"Ahem! Want your drinks or not," the bar tender interrupted causing the two to pull apart.

"Do you want your drink Harry?"

"Honestly I'm not very thirsty," Harry whispered with a hunger in his eyes.

"Hmmm we'll get out of your way then," Draco chuckled as he paid for the un-drunk drinks.

The two swiftly made their way through the dance floor to the door. Soon they were in the home of Draco Malfoy. The two's forms blurred together as they wrapped each other around the other. Their tongues dancing in their lover's mouth as they started to strip each other down.

Naked bodies now twisted on the wide bed as moan and groans of pleasure filled the house.

Draco was merciless as he rammed his hard cock into Harry's tight ass. Harry screamed in pleasure as he was filled with hot fluids, also as the white liquids spread all over the green and black bed.

"Mmmm that was amazing," Harry muttered as he was spooned by his lover for the night.

"That I was," Draco laughed as he kissed Harry's cheek.

"We still have a half hour until midnight."

"Mmmm. I guess one more present wouldn't hurt," Draco hummed as he led a path of kisses down Harry's shoulder, down his hip. He turned the green eyed wizard on his back with a lust in his eyes. His mouth hovered over a newly harden shaft.

Malfoy teased the now aching cock by ghosting his lips against it, causing pleasant groans from his responsive partner. Laughing softly, he placed his warm wet mouth over it, sucking, licking, nibbling. Then Potter realized Malfoy had an amazingly talented tongue.

The-Boy-Who-Lived had his second orgasm into the willing mouth who swallowed it, savoring every drop.

Smirking his handsome smirk Draco stood and pushed Harry's clothes towards him "Get dressed."

Nodding happily, Harry did as he was told as Draco himself put on his boxers. Wrapping his thin arms around the shorter wizard, Draco bent down for yet another kiss. This one was light and sweet.

"Now get out of my house you lazy git," Malfoy chuckled.

"Good-bye Malfoy."

"See you on _my birthday Potter," with that said, he lightly smacked the raven haired boy's arse and playfully shoved him towards the door._

"_Or sooner…Mmmm you are a bad influence on me," Harry smirked over his shoulder as he opened the front door._

"_And don't you forget it. Now get lost you Boy-Who-Lived-To-Irritate." _

"_See ya later my fuck buddy." _

_Draco busted out laughing as Harry turned and closed the door behind him. _


End file.
